That One Day
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: It all started that one day I went mining. That one day I fell in a ravine. That one day I found that strange rock. That one day... everything changed. That one day, I became a monster. Enderlox fanfic. Rated T.
1. Prologue

Prologue, Narrator's pov

Magic doesn't exist people may say. How every magic show is a mere scam. However, I know it is real. The reason people think of it in that way, is because of how rare it is.

Let me go to the start of it, way back when the solar system was still forming. An asteroid, called 'Cielo', was passing through the forming solar system when rocks were crashing into eachother to form planets. A different, smaller, asteroid hits it, and Cielo shatters.

You may be wondering, why am I talking about a piece of rubble in space? Well, this asteroid was formed galaxies away, where special things are abundant. It was thrown from it's orbit and into space, until it reached this new solar system. As I said before, a smaller asteroid hits it and it shatters.

Cielo consisted if all sorts if gems, and unlike other gems, these were extremely special. The gems separate and scatter, getting swalowed up by forming planets, never thought to be seen of again.

The next part of this story is years and years in the future. It all started that one day Ty decided to go mining...

* * *

**New story! Awoop woop! I have no chapters done with this story yet, so I want you guys to help me with it along the way. I know how I want it to end, and a few things that should happen along the way, but there are some things that I need ideas for.**

**Another thing. In this story, I will be accepting some OC's. Here is the format if you want to send one in.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Who they like (optional):**

**What they like to do:**

**Other (anything extra):**

**So yeah. You guys can also PM me for the ideas for the plotline. That way, nobody else can see. But, if you have no account or can't sign in like with me and my kindle (thank goodness I was logged on on my iPod) then it's fine to review it. I'll give credit to the person who thought of it.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the prologue to 'That One Day'. Be sure to do what I pretty much ask every chapter, and Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Ty's pov

"Wake up Ty!," I hear as two of my friends jump on my bed. I groan and bury my head further into my pillow. "Might be time for plan B biggums!"

"Maybe," the other says. So this was Jerome and Mitch. The rest of the guys must have sent them. After about ten minutes of them trying to wake me up, it stops and everything is still. I sigh, thinking that they gave up.

Suddenly, a bunch of water is dumped on my bed. I jump out of bed, coughing from the water I swallowed. When I finally catch my breath, I glare at the two friends. Jerome gulps. "Phase 2 of plan B?," he asks Mitch.

Mitch nods. "Phase 2!" They scream as I start running after them. I was mad, but I couldn't help giving a small chuckle at the two who already knew they would have to run after dumping the water.

I finally catch them and pin them against the wall. "Learn your lesson you two?," I ask, them clearly scared of me slightly. They hurriedly nod and I drop them, smiling and chuckling. "Why'd you wake me up anyways?"

"Sky and Jason were looking for you. Something about running low on supplies," Mitch responds. I nod, them running off to whatever they do when I'm not around and me going to change into some dry clothing.

* * *

"Where were you Ty?," Sky asks when I meet up with them at the mineshaft.

"Sleeping, like normal people do at four in the morning," I grumble. All of my friends seemed to be night owls, awake almost all night and sometimes I wonder how they still have all their energy during the day. Maybe it's because they are so tired they are hyper. I don't know.

"Well, Sky and I were about to go mining because we are running low on coal and Iron. You want to join?," Jason asks. I shrug.

"Why not. I'm already here and wide awake because of Mitch and Jerome."

"Which plan did they use?," Sky asks.

"Why?"

"Just tell us."

"B"

Jason gets a big gin on his face. "Told you they would use that!," he shouts at Sky, him rolling his eyes. We all laugh afterward. "Let's go before fo many mobs spawn."

* * *

A few hours later, I was mining some coal when an arrow sticks itself in the stone right next to my head. With my sword in my hand, I turn around and am about to attack the skeleton that shot at me when more skeletons come from the cave I hadn't yet gone down. Knowing I couldn't take them down all on my own, I back up into the opposite cave, them following.

"Sky! Jason!," I shout, hoping that they weren't too far away that they couldn't hear me. I suddenly hear crumbling from behind and downwarss, and look back to see the ravine edge less than a step away. "Great." An arrow is shot at me, and I move just in time for it to fly by me, but drop my sword in the process and it drops into the ravine. Another arrow is shot at me, but this time it hit my shoulder and making me fall backwards into the ravine.

Suddenly, I stop falling. I had grabbed onto the ledge of the ravine and was now dangling above the black abyss I coupd still fall into. I couldn't pull myself up, because of the lack of objects fo pull on or push off of. "SKY! JASON!," I shout louder. Then I hear footsteps echoing through the cave.

"Alright. Jason. You help Ty. I'll handle these guys," I hear Sky say. Jason's head appears over the edge after a moment.

"Hang on Ty," he says, slowly climbing down to the ledge I was on. The ledge starts crumbling more.

"The ledge is crumbling Jason! It won't last much longer," I say. He lands on the ledge and is about to reach down for me when the ledge breaks and I start falling.

"Ty!," Jason yells. Then, I am swallowed up in the darkness.

* * *

When I come too, I notice I was at the edge of a water pool. I stand up, shaking my head, and look at my surroundings. I was at the bottom of the ravine I fell down, it to dark to see very far in fron of you. A lava pool was bubbling nearby, and I was next to the water pool.

I move, looking inside the water pool, but stop when I see a flash of light. When I get closer, I notice something small at the bottom of the pool. Thinking it was the edge of my sword, I dive into the water.

It looked to be a small purple crystal. I reach out to grab it, but right when I grab it, it just... vanishes. Disappears. Running out of breath, I swim back to the surface. Right when I get out of the water, I then notice the great pain in my arm. I don't know how I hadn't noticed it yet. I did reach out to that weird crystal with it. The crystal. Where had it gone?

"I must've hit my head and now I'm seeing things," I say, with a hoarse voice. I seemed to be right, because a moment later I got dizzy and got a pounding headache. Walking over to one of the sides of the ravine, I sit and lean against the stone. Sighing, I close my eyes and lean my head back.

"Ty?!," I hear. When I open my eyes and I see a faint outline of Jason and Sky approuching.

"Over here," I rasp out. They turn, gasp, and run up to me. "'Bout time."

"Shut up," Sky says, making us chuckle. "You okay?"

"No. My head hurts, I'm dizzy, and I think my arm is broken," I say. Jason streches out my arm and I wince.

"That has to be broken. Let's get you home," Jason says. They help me up, careful with my arm, and help me start walking back home.

* * *

Jason's pov

"I'm going to run ahead and tell the others," Sky says. Ty had passed out halfway up and I've been carrying him ever since. Sky runs forward and I look down at Ty.

He stirs slightly and opens his eyes, looking up at me. "Jason?," he asks.

"Don't worry. We're almost back Ty," I say. He continues to look up at me.

"No. Not that. D-Do you hear the voices too?" I just look down at him confused, sighing and shaking my head a moment later.

"You must've hit your head and are hearing things. Still dizzy?" He opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a moan and he closes his eyes. "I'm taking that as a yes." He nods. "Just hang on. I can see the house fom here." He sighs and relaxes, falling asleep after a second.

When I get to the yard the house door opens and I am herded inside. I put him on the couch and Seto kneels next to him.

"What's wrong with Ty?," Seto asks, looking over at me.

"Earlier he said his head hurts, he was dizzy, and I'm pretty sure his arm is broken," I answer for him. Seto nods.

"He should be fine. I'll just put his arm in a cast and he should keep an ice pack to his head for a while and get some rest. Go ahead and store the stuff you got," he says. I nod and fo put away everything I got during the trip.

* * *

Third person pov

A figure sits on a chair in a room, watching a screen closely. They gasp and turn. "A crystal has been absorbed," they say. Another figure walks over and looks at the screen, and other workers turn their attention to their boss.

"Which planet is that?"

"Planet Minecraftia ma'am."

"Which kind?"

"It's the same as you."

"How far?," the boss asks. The worker turns back to the screen, types a few things, and turns back.

"I'd say at least a year away with our current technology." the boss nods. She then leaves the room, walks down countless halways, and walks into a different room that contained a spaceship. All the people in that room turn to her.

"Prepare for a two year travel. We have a person to help."

* * *

**Chapter one, finally done (rhyme). Sorry that took so long. First, I had no clue how to get this chapter started, then I had some trouble with whether I was able to work on it or not, so on. But it's finally done.**

**By the way, any OC's sent to me will not yet be in the story. The OC doesn't need to be a hybrid, though a few other than enderdragon would be helpful. The OC can be a human as well as hybrid.**

**I'm pretty much guessing that everyone knows what hybrid the boss is. Just who is she? What is she in charge of? Why am I speaking in this format? Why did I say that? I should stop shouldn't I? (gets slapped)**

**And I'm back. Sorry. Bit tired. Can you see why I only upload the finished stories yet? It takes me about a week to finish one chapter on my iPod. I think the tume will start getting smaller between uploads though, depending on the ideas I have.**

**Anyways my Digets, thank you for reading this chqpter of That One Day. Be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't, plus review, favorite, and follow! It brightens my day to see the amount of people that read my stories.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I'll explain at the end.**

Chapter two

Ty's pov

I wake up with a sore head. I was in the living room laying on the couch, my arm in a cast. I yawn and look around, but gasp when my head starts to pound.

'_Deadlox-lox-lox_,' a voice echos. '_Come Deadlox-lox-lox_.' A hand is put on my shoulder and the voices stop. I look up and see Sky looking down at me with a worried expression.

"You okay Ty?," he asks.

"Yeah. My head hurts. That's all," I respond. It had to be just the head injury that made me hear that.

"I'll get you some ice," he says. I nod and he leaves into the kitchen. I sigh when he leaves. I didn't want to worry him, or anyone for that matter.

He comes back in a few moments later and hands me an ice pack. "Thanks," I say.

"No problem. How're you feeling?," he asks.

"Better than yesterday," I answer. He nods. "My arm does hurt a bit though."

Seto walks into the room a secind later. "That's easy to fix," he says. "Drink a bit of this." He hands me a pink potion.

'A healing potion,' I think. I drink about half and hand it back to him. He unwraps my arm, pours some of the potion into a cloth that he then puts on my arm, and then wraps up my arm with the potion-soaked cloth inside. My arm started feeling better instantly. "Thanks Seto."

"No problem. If you get dizzy again, just call me," Seto responds. I nod and he leaves.

* * *

A few weeks later, my arm was healed and we decided to go for a walk. I haven't heard that strange voice since then. All of the others were happy that I was fine, as was I.

"Race you guys to the tree over there?," Ian asks. We nod and line up.

"Ready. Set. Go!," Adam shouts. We all start racing towards the tree, shoving eachother to get ahead in a friendly matter. I was falling a bit behind, still a little weak from my caving accident.

Suddenly I hear the voice again, and couldn't balance. So I fall to the ground, grasping my hair in my fists and panting. '_Listen to me Deadlox_,' the voice yells. I hear a faint pounding and I knew my friends had come back.

"Ty. Are you okay?," I hear one of them say faintly.

"Take me home," I whisper.

'_LISTEN TO ME!_,' the voice shouts. I give a small scream, and am picked up a moment later. Before I knew it, I could feel the couch on my back. '_DEADLOX!'_

"Ty. What's going on?," I faintly hear Jason ask.

"Voice... Says... Listen... Can't... Hear... Well...," I somehow manage to say. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I open my eyes to see Seto looking at me.

"Can you hear me?" I nod. "I need you to drink this potion I'm going to give to you. It will hurt your head, but will feel better after a moment," he says. I nod again and feel something pressed against my lips. When I open my mouth, a liquid is poured in and I swallow it.

A great pain erupts in my head and I scream, closing my eyes. After a moment though, the pain lessens and is almost gone. I open my eyes and the three of them, Adam, Jason, and Seto, were all looking down at me.

"How you feeling? Can you hear that voice still," Seto asks. I shake my head and start to sit up, but Seto gently pushes me back down. "Don't get up yet. You should be weak from the potion." I just knock his hand away and stand just fine.

"I'm fine, see?," I say. Seto looked concerned for a moment. He then looks alarmed and rushes downstairs to where his enchantment room was. Jason and Adam were just staring at me. "What?"

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?," Jason asks.

"Why are you so worried right now? I. Am. Fine," I snap before walking upstairs to my room, slaming my door closed.

Seto's pov:

'Where is it? Where is it? Aha! There!,' I think to myself. Grabbing a book from a shelf, I open it at the table in the room and start flipping through the pages, reading at an inhumane speed. I flip the next page and an image appears. The page I was looking for.

The piercing purple eyes send a chill down my spine and I shiver slightly. I start reading and mumbling to myself. "One of many... Some not original... Changed by crystal- crystal?," I wonder. "Go to page 624 for more info about the Crystals of Irana (eye-raw-na)." I flip through the pages again until I come to the said page and continue to read.

* * *

**_The Crystals of Irana_**

_A long time ago, a solar system was forming. With this solar system was a bunch of dust containing a different matter in the solar system. This dust was collected and contained inside of a planet, called Irana._

_Irana lived during a time where planets were colliding and chunks of rock were thrown into space. Throughout most of this period of time, Irana was safe in it's own orbit around it's star. But, right at the end of this destructive period, a meteor moving faster than the speed of light hit Irana, and the planet shattered._

_Out of the rubble, crystals appeared. All the dust had clumped together and formed crystals harder than obsidian, but as fragile as glass. These were The Crystals of Irana._

_All of the rubble, including the crystals, dispersed throughout the universe. After millions of years, all the crystals had combined together, still separate, but connected. The crystals came across a passing comet that was near the death location of Irana, which had formed and had been in it's strange orbit since the solar system began. The collision of the two rocks sent them deep into space. The comet was named Cielo._

_After years and years if plummeting through space, Cielo comes across another forming solar system. It is hit by another smaller chunk of rock and shatters, much like Irana did. The Crystals of Irana separate and are swallowed up in their own worlds. One of which landed inside the planet of Minecraftia, the crystal's name being-_

* * *

"Seto?," I hear Jason say, distracting me from my reading. I sigh, closing the book and putting it back on it's shelf.

"Come in," I respond. The door opens and Jason walks in, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Seto? Why did you run off?," he asks.

"I-I just... remembered something. That's all," I answer. He nods, somewhat reassured, but still a little suspicious.

"Okay. And by the way, after you left, Sky and I had asked Ty if he was okay, and he snapped at us suddenly and stormed off into his room. Maybe you could go talk to him? He didn't seem to want to talk to us." I nod and he leaves, me following him soon after.

* * *

Ty's pov:

A few days later, I was just relaxing in my room with a pounding headache. Ever aince I had hit it when I fell into the ravine I had been getting these. And the thing is, instead of fading away over time, they just keep getting worse and worse. I haven't come out of my room for a day, and the others were starting to worry about me I was guessing.

Just when my headache was wearing off, three knocks on my door send it back to it's worst state. "Come in," I whisper. The door opens after a second and Sky walks in.

"Why haven't you come out of your room Ty?," he nearly shouts, clearly frustrated, and making my headache even worse. I close my eyes and start rubbing my temples, giving a small moan. Sky then looks worried. "You okay?," he asks quieter.

"Horrible headache," I whisper. He walks over, sits next to me on my bed, and starts rubbing my back. "I've had it since this morning."

"How about you join me in the living room. I have some stuff I need to do but someone should watch you," Sky says. I nod and we walk into the living room, me laying down on the couch and him going over to the crafting bench and furnaces. Somehow, slowly, I fall asleep.

* * *

**There is chapter two. I am so so sorry for the long wait. I had ran out of ideas for this chapter and I had semester finals to prepare for, not to mention a ton of other stuff. So yeah. Sorry. But now I know what I want to do and I have a looser schedule, so I can work on my story again.**

**Thanks for the OC's being sent in. And to the guest who sent in Nightmare, is there anything else you can tell me about her? I can still put her in, but she might not be exactly how you want her to be. So that would be helpful. Thanks.**

**Again, so sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try to keep the updates more frequent, but who knows what will happen. So, until I update again, bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
